the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawdaunt Academy of Magic
Background Though the Clawdaunt Academy of Magic is Arcane in origin, dragons all across Sornieth have been known to pause, squint up at the sky, and mutter: "What in the name of the clans is that floating island doing here again?" The island, a sizable, mostly self-sustaining chunk of Arcane territory that has somehow gotten loose from the rest of the archipelago, travels across the continent, recruiting curious students of all persuasions and training them in the ways of elemental magic. While living at the Academy, dragons live, work, and breathe for the common good. Residents take turns visiting the mainland to gather food and supplies, recruit new students, and explore Sornieth. Many are nomads at heart and join the Academy through a desire to see the world. Others desire power, knowledge, and responsibility, and still others simply wish to become their best and brightest selves. All graduates of the Academy are sent to the Observatory, where they fulfill their true magical potential under the Arcanist's watchful eye. Curriculum New apprentices have two options upon their acceptance to the Academy. Those who know their preferred specialization may enter that field immediately after speaking with the professor and agreeing to become an advisee. But most young dragons who enter the Academy choose to enroll in a set of courses that will introduce them to a broad range of magical fields. From there, apprentices have as long as they wish to choose a discipline. When an apprentice and their advisor feels they have mastered their field of choice, the apprentice undergoes rigorous physical training under the watchful eye of the Adacemy's coliseum trainers. Each prospective graduate then carries out an externship, a personal quest, on the mainland. Each externship is different—some dragons journey deep into the untamed wilds for enlightenment, while others become ambassadors to their flight's resident Beastclan, and still others develop spells or potions. When their externship is complete, the dragon is exalted and graduates with the highest honors to join the ranks of the Arcanist's personal disciples. Occasionally, a graduate may choose to stay with the Academy. They are welcomed into the faculty as an adjunct and serve under the professor who advised them. Campus Life Dragons on the Clawdaunt campus live in five different types of den: * The Mage's Sanctum (deep in the heart of the island, for permanent faculty of the Academy) * The Warrior's Retreat (on the outskirts, for warriors and trainers) * The Nursery (nestled between, for residents who wish to have a family or care for unclaimed eggs) * The Apprentice's Dens (scattered about the campus, for apprentices of all stripes) * The Scholar's Lodgings (near the library, for apprentices preparing to graduate) Though dragons have their pick in where to make their dens, apprentices very rarely stray near the sanctum or the retreat; even the idea of living amongst their professors and warriors is intense for the average student. Permanent Residents Administration * Kyr (enigmatic headmistress) * Ryker (groundskeeper) * Jackie (resident advisor) * Azula (librarian) Professors * Emi (professor of alchemy) * Arrosa (professor of ecomagic) * Aria (professor of spellcasting) * Dodie (professor of illusion) * Tameika (professor of philosophy) * Mistfoot (professor of the elements) Warriors * Vera (mire flyer) * Miasma (healer) * Diderot (farmer) * Dewey (farmer) * Aztec (leviathan leveler) Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair